Politics
The Guild 2 'Renaissance' is all about Politics. Characters of all Professions and appropriate Titular rank can apply for a Political Office in the Town Meeting Hall. The office holders have a rather big influence on the everyday life of all it's subjects. They may change court sentencing, sales taxes or even imprison seemingly innocent city dwellers. Since everything in the Guild 2 Renaissance evolves around Politics it' s a good idea to get into it, sooner or later.. Applying for Office In order to apply for a Political Office, you must have the appropriate Title required for the position in question. Once you submitted the application and paid the fees your expected to appear at the next City Council Meeting, starting at 17:00 hours sharp. Elections The most important thing for an election is this: You need to be at the meeting! The meeting itself is a rather dubious endeavor. The person who is liked the most will in most cases, win. However, if you decide to personally participate at the meeting, you can influence the outcome if the election appears ill-favored. Bribing, complimenting and other actions can help you make some last-minute adjustments. Another way to improve one's standing with the current council members would be the wearing of perfume and accessories. Buttering them up ahead of time is another great way to assure they'll vote in your favor, just make sure to use the right actions for the type of Person you want to suck it up to. Office Holder Once a new office holder is elected he will start in office immediately after the election. There is a variety of different abilities you can perform depending on the type of office you occupy and on the level of development of your city. Changing the sales tax for example is but one example how political office holders made a change to the flow of money. Many privileges granted to office holder have strong impacts to future decision, so pay attention to the appearing notes. And who knows, maybe you can use your office to "help" your competitor with the aging process... List of available Offices The available Offices are dependent of the Town Level of the settlements. Characters who hold the highest Office at the Regional Level (Mayor, City Mayor, Sovereign) may buy additional rights for a fee, provided, the population count of the settlement matches or is higher than the requirement. The Offices in the lowest Tier of Politics require the Title of Citizen without full civil Rights, all other offices at the Regional Level require the Title of Citizen and the Offices at the Imperial Level require the Title of'' Nobleman/Noblewoman''. Application Fees increase by 50% in case of applying for an occupied office. Unlisted Privileges are listed with an asterisk*. Offices of the Regional Level Settlement Level 1 (Village) Settlement Level 2 (Town) Settlement Level 3 (City) Settlement Level 4 (Free City) Offices of the Imperial Level Once a settlement has obtained the City Right of Imperial Capital, it allows residents with the title of Nobleman/Noblewoman to apply at the Offices of Cardinal and Supreme Commander. A random Ruler is selected at the time of the City Upgrade and cannot be elected out by political means. The only way a new Ruler can be elected is with the death of the current ruler, provided the ruler's dynasty has no eligible heirs to ascend to the throne. Should one character succeed to assassinate the Ruler, that character is automatically elected the new ruler if the prerequisite Title has been achieved. The default Ruler Title is King/Queen, however the Title changes upon selection of the played Map. List of all Office Privileges The following List contains information about all achievable Office Privileges, sorted alphabetically. It also marks if the Privilege remains eligible if the family member has been set as inactive. Apply at the Imperial Level "You have earned great respect, and fullfilled all other requirements. Therefore, the imperial level is now open to you." This Privilege allows the character to apply for the Offices at the Imperial Level, provided they have attained the highest office at the Regional Level (excluding Village Mayor). This is the only privilege that is retained at all times, even after dropping out of the Office Post. Lost upon inactivity: No Attend to Trial Duties This is a hidden privilege, and therefore no flavor text is given. This Privilege (or rather duty) allows the character to take the chief assessor's seat and give a vote. Failure to appear at the trial will be heavily fined. Lost upon inactivity: No Banish Someone With this powerful privilege, you can banish a disagreeable person from your city for a certain period of time. After a deadline for leaving the city, the target may not enter area during this period without being immediately attacked by the guards. This Privilege allows the character to remove a person from the city during a period of time, eliminating them as possible competitors of the character's office. They are treated the same as outlaws during this period, and will be attacked (and possibly killed) should they attempt to return. However, if issued, the character will lose all favour of the targeted family, making him suspectible to another feud. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Break Will Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to task a dungeon guard to brainwash the target to rise their favour for a certain period of time. After this period, however, he will lose more favour than before. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Command an Inquisitor You have the privilege and the duty to command the inquisitors. With them, you can not only obtain evidence for the abominable deeds of others, but also get rid of the most obstinate heretics at the stake. The character is allowed to command an Inquisitor, which is necessary for the Inquisition ''task of one of your targets. Despite the flavor text listing that you can obtain evidence, this is not possible unless witnessed. Lost upon inactivity: partial (You may retain observation of your inquisitor, but you cannot issue commands) '''Command Business Inspectors' You have the privilege and the duty to command the business inspectors. With them, you can conduct raids on businesses, preferably those of your competitors, of course. The character is allowed to command one or multiple Business Inspectors (dependent of Town Level), which is necessary for the Order Business Inspection task of one of your target buildings. Lost upon inactivity: partial (You may retain observation of your business inspectors, but you cannot issue commands) Command City Guards Flavor Text in Progress The character is allowed to command multiple City Guards (dependent of Town Level), which are necessary to Order Arrest to a target. City Guards may also hunt down outlaws if they enter the area of the city and patrol the city or buildings of your own choice. Lost upon inactivity: partial (You may retain observation of your city guards, but all of the current tasks of the city guards will be nullified and you cannot issue commands) Command Dungeon Guards Flavor Text in Progress The character is allowed to field one or multiple Dungeon Guards (dependent of Town Level), which are necessary for the Torture someone, Rattle the Chains and Break Will tasks. Lost upon inactivity: partial (You may retain observation of your dungeon guards, but all of the current tasks of the dungeon guards will be nullified and you cannot issue commands) Command Informants Flavor Text in Progress The character is allowed to field one or multiple Informants (dependent of Town Level), which may Ask around for Evidence. Lost upon inactivity: partial (You may retain observation of your Informants, but all of the current tasks of the Informants will be nullified and you cannot issue commands) Confiscate Goods Flavor Text in Progress Effect Text in Progress Deliver Fiery Speech Flavor Text in Progress Effect Text in Progress Disappropriate Flavor Text in Progress This powerful Privilege allows the character to confiscate the target's posession and demote them to Serfs/Commoners, effectively eliminating them as competitors. However, they certainly will not be pleased about this, losing favour as a result. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Embezzle public money Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to divert money from the city's treasury to his or her own wealth. This also contributes to the Mission Mode as earned Money by Crimes and Shady activities. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Flatter Someone If you succeed in 'buttering up' someone so that they feel greatly flattered, they will be your best friend for a certain length of time. This Privilege allows the character to significantly raise the target's favour with you for the time being. Has a chance to fail. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Force Inquisition Nothing is as feared as the Holy Inquisition. Even the terror of the all-consuming plague will pale if so much as its name is mentioned. So, whoever holds the power of summoning the Inquisition against an unbeliever should not shy to use it. Because if the unfortunate victim strictly refuses to convert his faith to yours, you will soon have one worry less... This powerful Privilege allows the character to force a target to change his faith to yours. If the victim refuses to comply to the Inquisitor's demand, he or she will be tried for heresy and executed. This also includes other high-ranking characters such as the King! However, the character cannot force the Inquisition on someone of his or her faith. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Forgive Sins Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to absolve one of your targets from all sins commited without the need to purchase a letter of indulgence, and therefore, all evidence against the target is rendered invalid. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Immunity You hold an office which is so respected that no one would dare to bring charges against you in court. You enjoy Immunity - a very powerful privilege! This powerful Privilege prevents the character from being charged in court with your commited crimes. However, the Ruler may repeal the Immunity, making the character suspectible to a trial during this period! Lost upon inactivity: No Improved Command Structure All of your combat units are one-fifth faster than usual. This powerful Privilege raises all rogue unit's movement speed by 20%. Lost upon inactivity: No Inquisition Trial Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege raises the Sentence severity gauge by three points, thus resulting to a harsher fine in a trial. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Lead a Crusade God wills it!' said the crusader with his hand on his purse...'' It may not be certain if all crusaders will return home safely, but all are guaranteed a place in paradise. And the leader may carry off with a little gold here and there, or even an artefact. This Privilege allows the character to lead a crusade. The character will be inactive for the time being, and if successful, will come back with gold and an artifact. Lost upon inactivity: Yes '''Make Peace Thanks to your diplomatic skills, you are able to make peace between two dynasties. But think carefully about when and about between whom you want to do that - you don't want the two families to help each other in a fight against you... This Privilege allows the character to mediate a dialogue to Make Peace between two opposing dynasties, thus ending their feud and raising their favour to each other a bit. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Order Arrest Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to issue the guard's task to Arrest Someone. The victim will be dragged to the dungeon, making him or her more suspectible to Torture and be declared an outlaw, should a trial take place. However, Arrest can only be ordered if evidence has been collected against the victim. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Order Business Inspection With this action, you can order the inspection of a business. During the inspection, the production of goods is stopped, which will certainly be unpleasant for the competitor you set the inspectors on. This Privilege allows the character to launch the inspection of the target's building, which halts the production process for a period of time. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Order Sales Ban With this, you can forbid the sale of goods from the market stall of your choice for a certain time. With that, you can cause significant problems for your competitor's businesses, for example by forbidding the sale of foodstuffs just when the market would pay horrendous prices for them. This Privilege allows the character to close a market stall, which prevents all products of a certain type to be sold to the market. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Piercing Gaze As executioner, you can frighten another person with your piercing gaze. Your victim will become so nervous that he will be able to stutter for thinking about your fierce expression. His Talent 'Rhetoric' will deteriorate significantly for a while. This Privilege allows the character to intimidate the target with the Piercing Gaze, reducing the target's Rhetoric Talent by 3 and favour by 5. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Purchase new City Rights Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to purchase new city rights for the settlement, thus increasing the Settlement Level by one - provided the city's treasury can fund this proposal and meets the population requirements. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Rage Flavor Text in Progress Effect Text in Progress Lost upon inactivity: Yes Rattle the Chains Flavor Text in Progress Effect Text in Progress Lost upon inactivity: Yes Receive Administration Mite Thanks to your special insight into the city's accounts, this privilege allows you to divert a small part of all sales tax income from the sales of goods for yourself... This Privilege grants the character a share of the sales tax income from sold and bought goods in the city. Lost upon inactivity: Unknown Receive Development Fee Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege grants the character some income whenever a new building is constructed with the city area. Lost upon inactivity: Unknown Repeal Immunity Flavor Text in Progress This powerful Privilege disables the target's immunity for the time being, making them suspectible to trials. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Set Church Tithe Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to set the church tithe between 0 and 10%. This impacts sales of products and the salaries of employees. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Set Law Severity Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to set the law severity to either humane (- 3 Severity points), just (neutral) and severe (+3 Severtiy points). Lost upon inactivity: Yes Set Sales Tax Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to set the sales tax between 0 and 30%. This impacts sales of products and the salaries of employees and contributes to the city's treasury. A low tax ensures faster growth of the town and higher sales value of products, while a high tax ensures that the city's treasury can afford purchasing new city rights and building more worker's houses. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Summon Royal Guard Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to summon the Royal Guard. They function similarly to employable Lifeguards. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Tear Down Building Such a dilapidated structure is not to be tolerated in our city!' you think. 'Not only could innocent citizens be hurt in a collapse, it also looks terrible. Be that as it may, you can use this privilege to raze buildings whose condition has been allowed to decline to less than one-third by their owners by ordering them to be torn down. This Privilege allows the character to raze dilapidated buildings having less than 33% HP, possibly eliminating a competitor from business and making more room for more buildings to be built. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Throw down a false gauntlet Thanks to your distinctive ability to spread rumors and lies about others, you are able to forment strife. Just tell a few alleged horror stories about a third family to someone; they will be only too happy to believe you. This Privilege allows the character to stir up hatred between two dynasties, reducing favour between them as a result. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Torture someone Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to issue a dungeon guard's task to Torture someone. The tortured victim will be forced to the Torture Chamber and become victim to the Dungeon Guard's torment. The victim will lose a large amount of Health and may or may not reveal evidence, which may be used against him. Losing too much health may result in a tragic incident to happen. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Train someone as a fighter Flavor Text in Progress This Privilege allows the character to convert a character's class to Rogue (including him or herself). Lost upon inactivity: Yes Venerability The honourable office of judge is highly respected and esteemed by everyone. Thus, the holder of this office is a venerable person who, wearing a serious and measured expression, can be neither insulted, threatened, blackmailed nor challenged to a duel. This Privilege makes the character immune to insults, threats and blackmailing. The character may still initiate an insult against a target however. Lost upon inactivity: Yes Work Miracles As it for the God's enlightened, you are granted the ability to work miracles. You can heal all illnesses and extinguish fires in your immediate vicinity. This powerful Privilege allows the character to cure all illnesses and extinguish fires within an area of effect. Very effective if a Fire Storm or if a Plague threatens the town. Lost upon inactivity: Yes